


Possessive

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Consensual Kink, Dom Jake, Dominant Jake, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, One Shot, Romance, Roughness, Sex Is Fun, Teasing, confident Amy - Freeform, possessive, two kinky cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Jake wasn't the possessive type. Really. He wasn't.





	Possessive

Jake wasn't the possessive type. Really. He wasn't.

Usually. 

99% of the time he had absolutely no possessive urges or streaks at all. That 1% came out when they were pulling a sting. Really, when Amy was pulling a sting. When Amy was being used as well dressed bait during a sting and he had to watch on the sidelines.

There was always the adrenaline coursing through him and he was always on edge cause things could go bad at any moment, and Amy could get hurt at any moment. He always wanted to rip her away from any danger. And whenever she was flirting with other guys something primal took over him and he wanted to rip her away from danger and fuck her against the nearest wall.

Of course it always bothered him, but it got worse after they started dating, his reaction becoming much more visceral once he had some silly sort of claim to her. And she loved to push his buttons.

If she was earnestly flirting with other guys on her own time (which she didn't and he knew she never would anyways) he definitely wouldn't be happy about it as her boyfriend and all, but his reaction wouldn't be this bad. It was just whenever he knew it was fake because she was undercover and she was wearing a fucking wire, but if something went wrong it could all go to hell in two seconds flat.

If whoever the mark was sensed something wrong Amy could get seriously hurt before he or anyone else in position could get to her.

So when there was the worry and the danger and Amy overtly flirting with guys- that was the 1% of the time that he was possessive.

She knew it. She tried hard- she knew what set him off and she employed all of that knowledge to the best of her ability.

* * *

When all was done that night Amy wasn't hurt (she never was) nothing went wrong (it never did) but it still took him sometime to calm down- it always did. He was sure to stay calm and quiet, distant as they filled out the paperwork for the op and whatever else needed to be done before it was wrapped up for the night. Even driving home in the same car- silent.

But Amy was barely through the door before he slammed it shut and Jake had her pinned with her back to the wall and his forearm on her chest like she was a suspect.

“Did you have to make it so realistic?” He growled.

“No. I only did because I knew you were watching,” she smirked as he tried to control his breathing cause that was the wrong thing to say, and she damn well knew it. 

“Jealous?” She asked, punctuating her question with a roll of her hips towards his as she squirmed under his gaze.

“Make me yours,” she challenged.

He didn't need any more permission than that.

* * *

There wasn't anything like the therapy of seeing his marks on her body.

“Don't do that again,” he half ordered and half pleaded.

“You know I will. But you'll get to do this again too. Fair trade?”

He was far too occupied tonguing one of the many hickeys on her neck to answer back, but she took the fervor in which he used to draw out gasp after gasp from her as little yeses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I promise I haven't abandoned the B99 fandom!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
